The profound hypotensive, sedative, antispasmodic, and vasodilatory actions of adenosine were first recognized over 50 years ago. Subsequently, the number of biological roles proposed for adenosine have increased considerably. The adenosine receptors appear linked in many cells to adenylate cyclase. A variety of adenosine analogues have been introduced in recent years for the study of these receptor functions. Alkylxanthines, such as caffeine and theophylline, are the best known antagonists of adenosine receptors.
Adenosine perhaps represents a general regulatory substance, since no particular cell type or tissue appears uniquely responsible for its formation. In this regard, adenosine is unlike various endocrine hormones. Nor is there any evidence for storage and release of adenosine from nerve or other cells. Thus, adenosine is unlike various neurotransmitter substances.
Adenosine might be compared as a physiological regulator to the prostaglandins. In both cases the enzymes involved in the metabolic formation are ubiquitous and appear to be responsive to alterations in the physiological state of the cell. Receptors for adenosine, like those for prostaglandins, are proving to be very widespread. Finally, both prostaglandins and adenosine appear to be involved with the regulation of functions involving calcium ions. Prostaglandins, of course, derive from membrane precursors, while adenosine derives from cytosolic precursors.
Although adenosine can affect a variety of physiological functions, particular attention has been directed over the years toward actions which might lead to clinical applications. Preeminent has been the cardiovascular effects of adenosine which lead to vasodilation and hypotension but which also lead to cardiac depression. The antilipolytic, antithrombotic, and antispasmodic actions of adenosine have also received some attention. Adenosine stimulates steroidogenesis in adrenal cells, again probably via activation of adenylate cyclase. Adenosine has inhibitory effects on neurotransmission and on spontaneous activity of central neurons. Finally, the bronchoconstrictor action of adenosine and its antagonism by xanthines represents an important area of research.
It has now been recognized that there are not one but at least two classes of extracellular receptors involved in the action of adenosine. One of these has a high affinity for adenosine and, at least in some cells, couples to adenylate cyclase in an inhibitory manner. These have been termed by some as the A-1 receptors. The other class of receptors has a lower affinity for adenosine and in many cell types couples to adenylate cyclase in a stimulatory manner. These have been termed the A-2 receptors.
Characterization of the adenosine receptors has now been possible with a variety of structural analogues. Adenosine analogues resistant to metabolism or uptake mechanisms have become available. These are particularly valuable, since their apparent potencies will be less affected by metabolic removal from the effector system. The adenosine analogues exhibit differing rank orders of potencies at A-1 and A-2 adenosine receptors, providing a simple method of categorizing a physiological response with respect to the nature of the adenosine receptor. The blockade of adenosine receptors (antagonism) provides another method of categorizing a response with respect to the involvement of adenosine receptors. It should be noted that the development of antagonists specific to A-1 or A-2 adenosine receptors would represent a major breakthrough in this research field and in the preparation of adenosine receptor selective pharmacological agents having specific physiological effects in animals.